Digimon: Remix and Rewind
by Selene's daughter
Summary: What if Tai and Kari's parents had divorced? What if Kari had been kidnapped not long afterwards? This is what happens. Enjoy! Seasons 1, 2, and 3 crossover of Digimon
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Hey guys. I know I already have one story up, but this one is an old idea of mine. I'll warn you now that the chapters may not always be 1,000 words each, but I'll try. I had gotten this idea from an old Digimon story but I don't remember what it was called. Some of it is the same as theirs, but I put my own twist to it. So here you go; here's Digimon: Remix and Rewind!

Disclaimer: Do not own Digimon in any way shape or form! If I did, I'd be rich.

Prologue

"I told you to watch the kids while I was out!" Satomi yelled at her husband. "The kids could have been hurt or killed."

"I told you that I had to work last night." Susumu yelled back. "I couldn't be here to watch them."

Kari and Tai looked at each other worried. They had gotten back from their little adventure not that long ago to their parent's arguing.

"You don't care about the kids. It's all about work to you." Satomi said, glaring. She was packing a suitcase as she spoke.

"My work is what pays the bills to allow us to have this apartment." Susumu said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm taking Kari and leaving." Satomi said, picking up Kari and the suitcase, heading for the door.

"Fine, but don't come back crying when you can't take being on your own anymore." Susumu said, glaring.

Kari looked over her mother's shoulder and waved by to Tai.

"Bye, Kari." Tai said, waving back.

(Shinjuku Park – three weeks later)

"Tai, look after your sister."

"I will mom," Tai said, playing in the sandbox with Kari. It was a week for Tai to visit his mom and sister ever since the divorce had been finalized between their parents. He looked up and saw some kids playing soccer.

"Kari, can you stay by the swings for a while. I want to play a bit of soccer. Make sure you can still see me. Okay?"

Kari nodded, heading for the swings. She got on one designed for her age and Tai pushed her a bit before joining the kids in the game.

As Kari swung, a pair of glowing red eyes stared at her.

'Perfect. The brat's brother left her alone. Now is the perfect time.' The Digimon thought smirking. He reached for the girl, knocking her out.

Tai grinned as the others congratulated him on the good game. He looked over to where the swings were and his eyes widened. "Kari?" He called. He ran over and looked around. He didn't see her anywhere.

He quickly ran over to where his mom was talking to some other ladies. "Mom, I can't find Kari." he said.

Satomi's eyes widened as one of the ladies called 911.

Mrs. Takashi was walking nearby when she heard the siren. She picked up her son and held her close as she heard about a child that had gone missing. She just hoped that they could find the child soon.

Satomi held Tai's hand as they left the park, tears in their eyes. The police promised to call if they found any clues to where Kari might be.

No one knew that it would be three years before she was found again.

**A/n:** well, what do you think? Let me know and like I said, this will consist of mostly short chapters, but I'll try and make them long. If anyone would like to know, I will be combining season's one, two, and three together, as I'm putting the tamers in as well. Adios!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello again, people and reviewers. I hope you are enjoying your day, so far. And here is the next chapter to Digimon: Remix and Rewind.

Disclaimer: Do not own in any way shape or form.

Warning: slight torture, but not too graphic.

Chapter 1~Rescue

**Four years later –**

Wizardmon paced the cell that he called his room. He was worried about his friend, Gatomon, who had taken to seeing the child that had been brought here four years ago. He warned to be careful about her visits as she could be caught at any time.

He knew that his friend was worried, and he was as well. Whatever Myotismon was trying to do, he didn't think the end result would be pretty.

As he was lost in thought, he could hear running coming towards his room. He looked and saw Gatomon running fast, eyes lit with fear. This worried him as it meant that something had happened.

"What is it, Gatomon?" He asked.

"Wizardmon, you need to come quick. I'm scared that he might kill her this time." Gatomon panted, out of breath.

Wizardmon's eyes widened and they hurried to where the girl was being kept.

A small girl with a shock of light brown hair curled up, whimpering as blood came out of several cuts, some new but other's old. Her arms were riddled with scars and her clothes were torn. She whimpered in pain.

"I won't have an interfering brat get in the way of my plans." Myotismon sneered. "If it means your end, then so be it." A streak of red light appeared in his clenched fist. "Crimson Lightning!"

Just before the attack hit the girl, a small ball of fire hit the back of his cape, smoking slightly. "What?" He turned around. He glared when he saw the two Digimon in the doorway. "You two." He spat.

"Lightning claw!" Gatomon leaped at him, fist posed to strike.

Myotismon hit her away.

Gatomon landed on her feet in front of the girl, posed to defend herself. "Leave her alone, Myotismon."

"I'm not surprised to see that you two are traitors." Myotismon sneered. "Oh well. It doesn't matter. My work here is done. Even if the girl joins the Digidestined, she'll never be able to be useful to them. Her spirit's broken and that's what matters."

Wizardmon moved over to Gatomon and the girl, gripping his staff.

"As a show of good faith, I'll allow you three to leave and take her back to the human world; but if I see you two ever again, you'll feel my wrath." Myotismon turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Come on, Gatomon. We'd best get her out of here while we still can. We can find help for her as soon as we get to the human world." Wizardmon said, placing the girl on his back.

Gatomon nodded and the two Digimon left, never looking back.

**Shinjuku –**

Takato whistled as he headed for his parents bakery. He'd had a fun day at the park, playing with his two friends Kazu and Kenta. As he walked, he saw a hunched over figure looking around.

"Hey, buddy. Do you need help?" He asked, walking up to them. As he got closer, his eyes widened. On the back of the magician like person, was a girl that was pale, skinny, and covered in something that he didn't want to think about.

"Yes, young man. Can you tell me where the nearest clinic is? I'm not sure my friend here can last much longer." Wizardmon asked Takato.

"Sure, it's actually not that far from here. Here, I'll help you get your friend there." He said. Together, they put on of the girls' arms around their shoulders and headed to the Shinjuku Medical center. Once they got there, Takato turned to Wizardmon.

"I'll go get help. Can you wait here?" He asked.

Wizardmon nodded, sitting on the steps.

Takato went in and headed for the desk. He told the receptionist about what he found and the woman called for to nurses and a gurney to be brought to the front of the clinic.

"Show us where your friend is kid." The older one, a guy with black hair and eyes.

Takato nodded and showed them to where he had left the girl and Wizardmon. When they got there, all they could see was the girl.

"Let's hurry and get her inside. She looks like she's in bad shape." The other nurse said. They lifted the girl onto the gurney and pushed it inside, heading for the emergency room. They never noticed a small, cat-like creature slipping in behind them and following.

Takato followed and waited in the waiting room.

"Call the techs in the x-ray room to get it prepped. It looks like she may have some broken bones." A doctor said. A nearby nurse nodded and called in.

"Hey, doc. There's a bracelet of some sort around her wrist." Another nurse said. He leaned closer and examined it. "Doc, I think this may be the girl that disappeared three years ago. The name is right and there's a number on the bracelet."

"Call the number then while we take her to x-ray then and then call the police to let them know. Hopefully this isn't a case of child neglect/abuse." The doctor said.

The nurse hurried away to do as ordered.

Satomi hurried into the waiting room of the emergency room and headed for the desk. "I got a call that someone's found my daughter." She said.

"Name?" the receptionist asked.

"Kari Kamiya."

"Head down that hall and it will be the second door on the left. The kid that found her may be in there. He looked pretty worried when he brought her."

Satomi nodded in thanks and followed the instructions. She went into the room and covered her mouth with her hand. "Kari." She whispered, walking over. She grabbed her daughter's hand in one of hers and sat in the only other available seat.

"Mrs. Kamiya?" a voice asked.

Satomi looked over and saw a detective at the door. "Yes?"

"Is this your missing daughter?"

Satomi nodded. "I gave her that bracelet when she was three so if we got separated for some reason, I could be called if they found her. She's been missing for three years."

"Is there someone you know that would do this? Her father maybe?"

Satomi shook her head. "I don't know of anyone that would. I haven't interacted with her father much since the divorce, but I know he wouldn't do anything like this. Sorry."

The detective nodded. "That's okay. We just want to cover all the bases. I'm glad she's been found and it looks like she may have found a friend." He nodded at the cat-like toy that was at the end of the bed.

Satomi nodded. "Yeah. Thank you detective." She went back to looking at her daughter, relief in her eyes as she brushed her thumb over the back of Kari's hand. She looked over at the boy that she had been told had brought her daughter in and smiled, getting a blanket to cover him as she continued her silent vigil.

**A/n:** Well, there's the end of the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
